A Stroke of Good Luck
by Ava Chanel
Summary: A lesson in which Raven learns how to win, even when she's losing. BBRae, rated M for mature themes. Birthday gift for Kiome-Yasha.


**A/N: **_Wishing the happiest of birthdays to a good friend of mine, Kiome-Yasha! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**a stroke of good luck**

* * *

Cocky is what she'd been. Cocky, and a little bit stupid.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Logan," she hissed through a clenched jaw. "You haven't won _yet_."

To say that the changeling was exceedingly proud of himself would have been a profound understatement. His shit-eating grin was making her temper flare anew, especially given that she, begrudgingly, knew he _was _in fact winning.

"You're the one who thought you could best me, Rae. And you knew the stakes." There was a smile in his voice, too, and she dared him to lower his gaze with her own unbending glare.

Heck, she anticipated it, the challenge evident in her steeled eyes. Raven's face and neck — and perhaps _other _regions she didn't want to think about — were flushed with heat, too afraid to move a muscle for fear of her hand slipping and revealing any _more _to the arrogant shapeshifter seated across from her. But Beast Boy kept his golden irises locked to hers, intently watching her with that familiar lazy demeanour one often associated with a curious, playful animal.

It was both aggravating and extremely arousing, not that she'd ever publicly admit to the second one.

Raven clutched her arm tighter over her naked chest, and tried not to visibly seethe. "You're cheating. You _have _to be!"

"How the heck can I cheat at _21_? You think I'm actually good enough at _math_ to do that?"

"I-I don't know how, I just know that you are!" Raven rebutted, sounding painfully desperate even to her own ears. "You probably learned it from some stupid movie you watched or something!"

The game of Blackjack was supposed to have been a fun competitive exchange where she got to tease him a little bit. Raising the stakes to involve _stripping _was also _supposed_ to have ended up with Gar being butt naked, and Raven secretly enjoying the view whilst openly relishing in his uncharacteristic bashfulness. She hadn't expected for her plan to backfire so horribly. Gar was well known to be terrible at almost every game the Titans played.

Bad Luck Beast, Vic had taken to calling it, because the boy was truly cursed. He couldn't, for his life, win at anything when facing his fellow Titans. Not in video games, not in board games, and definitely not in Blackjack.

Until now. Now, it seemed like he'd gotten a streak of good luck seemingly out of the blue. Much at Raven's expense. His clothing being still on him, visibly hanging off his shoulders, was like an affront to her — all she'd managed to win were two measly rounds, and Gar had gladly removed his gloves and his shoes as a result. But that was it.

Meanwhile, he'd somehow managed to get _her_ all the way down to her underwear. Because of course, nothing infuriated Raven's pride_ more_ than losing, and so she'd pressed on, demanding another match every time he'd win as a way to redeem herself. What she winded up doing instead, was taking off a majority of her clothes, and thanking whatever Gods were out there that she'd thought to wear her boy-shorts styled panties instead of her typical thong today.

"We can stop anytime, Rae." Gar shrugged his shoulders, speaking as much with his gesturing hands as he did with his mouth. The arrogance was still there, however, bidden in inhuman eyes and laced in his deep, casual drawl. "You're the one that wanted to keep playing," he reminded her, fangs glinting and making something deep in her loins ignite.

Stupid hormones.

Raven snarled, vexed by the smugness in the way he leaned back in his chair, matched by his half-cocked smirk that was still turning her on despite the animosity she was feeling. She hated that more than anything, even more than losing the last several hands. _Bad Luck Raven _was circling around in her head on repeat, her own inner voice mocking her.

"Okay, how about this, since you seem to be such a _sore loser_," Gar started, sitting back up and raising the palms of his hands in an attempt at a truce, "I'll take off some of _my_ clothes, make it even."

Before Raven could protest, Gar started peeling off his skin-tight shirt, the red and white latex coming off like a candy wrapper to reveal a hard torso of lean, rippling green muscle. His skin was flecked with paler shades of criss-crossed emerald scars, and there were some patches of coarse, dark hair dusting his chest and down his belly. It accumulated in a stark, darker line, prominent at the centre of his abdomen and trailing beyond the hem of his pants. Raven bit down on her bottom lip as the ache in her lower belly surged anew, more fiercely now, and she squeezed her thighs in hopes of quelling how damn horny she was long enough to win a hand. But dirty thoughts of straddling his hips and sliding herself down onto his naked lap made her mouth go bone dry and her pulse quicken.

Once Gar's shirt was on the table, overtop a pile of her own discarded clothing, he stared at her blankly from across the way, seconds ticking by like hours. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he took a breath and said, "I'd take off my pants, too, but, well…"

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you've gone commando."

His disposition grew cheeky, a subtle flush creeping up his neck. "Underwear ain't exactly part of the suit, and the material's expensive! I can't even begin to tell you how many pairs of boxers I've ruined if I've had to shift."

Narrowing her eyes, and adjusting her sore arm a bit to get a little more comfortable while still covering her breasts from view, Raven asked, "How do I know you're not lying just to get out of taking them off?"

Gar scoffed, shrugged, and then proceeded to pull off his pants while saying, "Suit yourself, Rae. No skin off my back."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't protest. Luckily, the height of the table prevented her gaze from seeing anything incriminating, but Gar indeed placed his pants onto the growing pile of clothes between them, as casual as folding Sunday laundry.

Shuddering and hugging himself, he said, "_Brrr_, chilly in here, huh?"

Raven subconsciously glanced down at her chest when his half-cocked smirk returned, worried she'd let her hands slip enough for him to_ see_ something. When she was certain nothing was visible, her icy amethyst stare swept back to his amused expression, suspicious. "Now what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Now, you come get your clothes back from me," he answered. Raven could swear his gaze darkened from a bronzed gold to a warm, honeyed amber.

Gar leaned back in his chair again and folded his arms over his chest in a way that made his biceps flex and bulge. Raven's tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she slowly and carefully slid her chair back, scraping its legs against the wood floors and always keeping one arm secured across her breasts. As she came to her feet, it took all of her willpower not to tear her gaze away from his and glance down between his legs, her curiosity burning. Even though the pants of his uniform had always been snug enough to sculpt to the muscles of his legs, it somehow never gave away any details about his junk. Not that Raven had ever tried _looking _for it or anything...

By the time she'd reached his side, it actually became impossible to ignore his large, hardened phallus, standing erect and twitching against his belly, just at the navel, the engorged head of his penis tapping lightly like a metronome. Raven felt like she'd lost a staring contest, the way she could feel his eyes on her, even with the briefest flicker of her gaze. Gar seemed proud of this display of male nudity, and Raven couldn't even blame him; he _was _rather impressive. In fact, it was nearly intimidating. She was almost _positive _she would be too small for him to fit, were they even to try.

Not that they _would_.

Gulping, she did her best to ignore his erection and sidle on past him to get to her clothes on his side of the table — his _winnings_, if they were being honest. If she were to start thinking his _excitement_ was intended for _her_, Raven wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to help herself. His thick and veiny girth made her salivate, and she normally _hated_ giving blowjobs.

Of the few men she'd previously been with sexually, all of them had been awfully selfish in the bedroom. Where she'd spent forever pleasuring them until her lips would grow numb, they couldn't ever be bothered to get her off once. She'd often recount some of her favourite novels to help entertain herself while she sucked them off, her vagina growing cold and dry as a result.

But the thought alone of slipping Gar's warm cock into her mouth was already making her unbearably wet, she could feel it. The urge to glide her tongue over every ridge and vein and detail was making it almost impossible for her to _focus_. She wanted to lick and suck the glossy hard tip like it was a lollipop. Thinking about what he might taste like was making her dizzy with want.

"Do you need a hand?" Gar asked, suddenly closer than she recalled. He'd taken notice of her struggle with reaching for her clothes with only one free hand — and also being _distracted_ by envisioning herself giving him a blowjob — and had come to his feet to help her. It was an almost impossible task for Raven to accomplish alone, and her emotions were far too frazzled for her to rely on her powers instead.

Not waiting for permission, he leaned forward and just grazed past her, but Raven felt the undeniable brush of his hard cock against the back of her upper leg. It had been fleeting, unintentional, but it was enough to turn her around and drop her hands to her sides without thinking.

Gar's reaction had likely been a reflex because the moment his eyes fell to her exposed breasts, he quickly averted his gaze to the opposite side of the room, clearing his throat and fumbling the clothes in his hand to the floor.

"I, uh, I didn't see anything…," he squeaked timidly, voice an octave higher than usual.

Really, she ought to have been furious with him, and somewhere in her head, she could picture herself slapping him and covering herself back up quickly. But in reality, Raven couldn't bring herself to do either.

For some reason, the empath, instead, felt somewhat _relieved_. She was in no hurry to hide from view now that he'd seen her without a top, and was honestly liberated from having to hold her arm at a weird angle. Maybe this was what Kory experienced whenever she was publically in the nude.

"Yes, you did," Raven corrected him bluntly, her voice deadpanning. "And to be honest, it doesn't really matter. They're just breasts."

"Yeah but, they're _your_ breasts, Rae, and they're also...quite lovely…" He blushed, his former pride now replaced with genuine affection.

Gar then thrust out the hand holding Raven's clothes in her general direction, and made sure to keep his eyes leveled somewhere decent, like the wall. He'd tucked his chin to his neck and was using his cropped hair to hide his reddening face from view.

"Lovely?" she echoed, chewing on her bottom lip as she carefully considered what she was about to do. "Can you be certain...just by a glance?"

She took the fistful of clothes and dropped them back onto the floor next to her, Gar's sensitive ears twitching at the sound they made hitting the ground. Raven's hands were shaking and she was nervous, but she stood a little bit taller, shoulders back, more confident now, knowing her stance would perk up her breasts. Naturally, they drew his gaze, and his eyes widened, licking his lips as he gawked at her unabashedly this time.

It was true that Raven's breasts were of a modest size, and nothing quite impressive compared to the other female Titans, but they were still round and full, with dark, budding nipples and alabaster skin that was dotted with a few small beauty marks. Raven ached with the suddenly irrepressible desire of wanting him to touch her when she caught the way Gar stared at her hungrily. His cock twitched between his muscle-corded thighs, pulsing and growing harder still. Bigger. Almost comically, it looked like it was reaching towards her.

Realizing the power she now held over the moment, Raven made the move she'd been plotting over and over in her head for the last several minutes.

"You should feel them, too, just to be sure," she added, her voice now a thin, breathy whisper. Raven's heartbeat was like a drum in her ears, but there was no turning back now. They were doing this.

Taking Gar's arm by the wrist, she gradually guided his hand to one of her supple breasts, and couldn't fight the sharp sigh escaping her throat at the feeling of his calloused fingers brushing along such delicate flesh.

Gar's mouth hung open, eyes glazing over as he stared at her, the pad of his thumb lightly treading over the hardened nub of her nipple. Goosebumps visibly erupted along her skin, and Gar closed the distance between them, pushing her back against the table with his knees.

His mouth then engulfed her other breast and Raven threw her head back in pleasure. If not for the table's support, she'd have lost her balance. She clutched at its edges like it was life support.

As Gar continued to massage one of her breasts with his hand and the other with his teasing, wet tongue and sharp canines, Raven kicked up one of her legs and propped her bare foot on the chair behind him. Her hips thrust the air involuntarily, and her fingers knotted into Gar's thick mane of dark hair. He audibly sucked and licked at her breasts, the sounds of his mouth echoing deliciously in her ears. Gar grazed at her tenderly with his fangs, just enough to drive her crazy. As he started giving the same amount of attention to her other breast, Raven bucked her hips again, her fingers teasing the tips of his pointed ears and earning her a soft, deep groan from her lover.

Slowly, Gar then trailed a series of agonizingly tender kisses up her torso towards her mouth, using the beauty marks as a map on the canvas that was her body. As he came to hover over her tantalizing full lips, Gar hesitated briefly, locking eyes with her and looking for an answer. The gold of his irises had certainly changed to a smouldering liquid shade, like warm honey, and Raven couldn't help but pull his head in for a kiss.

They both leaned down against the table, Raven opening her legs for him to situate between them, his evident erection rubbing against her entrance through her panties.

They made out heavily, all tongue and breathless whimpers, Raven digging her nails into the muscles at the nape of his neck. More than once, he dragged her bottom lip between his teeth, and the table shuddered backwards on its squeaky legs every time they deepened the kiss. Gar's mouth tasted like butterscotch candies and gum, sweet and subtle.

His hands had migrated to her hips, lingering along the waistband of her underwear. She opted to help him remove them since he appeared to hesitate. It made Raven briefly postulate about the number of sexual partners he'd had before her. The thought made her suddenly and inexplicably overcome with jealousy, so she shoved the notion aside before it could consume her.

Gar stole one last nip at her swollen lips before pulling away to help take her panties down her legs the rest of the way. He had her lay down on the table whilst he peppered more kisses along her delicate ankles. All the while, she remained on proud display for him, deliciously naked and vulnerable. Gar slowly trekked his way up her legs, kissing parts of her that had never been kissed before, like the inside of her knees. Occasionally, he'd open his ethereal eyes to lock with hers in a passionate exchange. It made Raven's breath hitch in her throat, the anticipation of what was to come a visceral emotion.

Holding her thighs apart — the cool air of the common area chilling her wet folds — Gar then licked her slit from the centre to the top, being sure to push the tip of his tongue against the sensitive button of her clit. The action earned him a high pitched moan from the empath and an impatient thrust of her hips in his face.

He stayed her quivering legs with his arms and moved his fingers to reveal more of her slick womanhood, parting tight, glistening, rosy lips to his keen eyes. And then, without warning, he dipped his tongue into her again. Raven threw her head back, hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she rode his face, and this time he didn't stop.

Gar lapped at her sensitive flesh, using one of his index fingers to fuck her as well, until Raven was left panting, her nails like pointed needles against his scalp. She came violently shortly after, shuddering and shaking the moment she'd felt his fangs graze her.

It was almost embarrassing, how quickly he could get her to come with just oral sex alone. Men she'd been with before hadn't been as keen on the idea, and so Raven hadn't truly experienced such a feeling at the behest of someone else. Mostly, she used her own fingers, or in rare occasions, a highly coveted vibrator no one knew she owned.

But neither quite compared to Gar's _tongue_. It was almost maddening to realize what she'd been missing out on all this time. Raven was aching for more of him now, impatient and throbbing, her nether regions growing more sensitive. She watched him unblinkingly, as he licked her taste off the finger that had been inside of her. The inner walls of her vagina clenched in longing, squeezing emptiness and leaving Raven unsatiated all over again.

Until, of course, she was reminded of his _size_. Gar had already begun kissing her neck, nibbling on the lobe of her ear, being sure to suck on her skin hard enough to leave behind a few marks. But all Raven could think about was his somewhat softening erection currently bobbing between her legs.

"Mmm, Rae," he purred, grinding his hips against hers in a vain attempt.

"I...It won't fit," she wheezed, moving one of her hands to grab at his shaft and trying not to think about how her fingers could barely close all the way around his thickness. It pulsed when she touched him.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Gar huffed, still too horny to think clearly it seemed.

Raven could feel herself blushing, even though he'd just had his face stuffed between her legs. "It's not going to fit," she reiterated more clearly. The empath shook her head, more than a little freaked out by his size. "It'll hurt even trying."

If she was being honest, it reminded her of the time her and Kory had gone into a sex shop, and the alien woman had dragged her friend to the aisle where they displayed all the various dildos. The obscenely large ones had made Raven's eyes widen and Kory giggle, likely more at the empath's reaction than anything else. What person in their right mind would ever enjoy something that large plowing inside of them, Raven had wondered.

Everyone always claimed larger was better, but Raven knew that stretching out to accommodate such a size would only wind up feeling quite uncomfortable, like being a virgin all over again. Taking Gar's eager cock into her mouth would have been one thing, but_ inside_ of her? She wasn't entirely sure she'd enjoy it. At least, not right away.

Outside of her vibrator — which was hardly anything ridiculous or fancy — the last time she'd been penetrated was nearly a year ago, and that was for healthcare reasons and _not_ pleasure.

"I...I can go slow?" Gar suggested, but he posed it more as a question than a demand. "Or...we can stop. If you want…"

Raven knew she was far too horny to stop now. He'd suffer from blue balls and she'd likely endure the female equivalent. In the least, they could _try_. Shaking her head, she tugged on his shaft — presently having changed back to an almost squishy and soft appendage, and thus, far less scary — and guided him along the seam of her clit, helping to coat him in her juices. "I don't want to stop," she said, feeling him grow stiff again between her lips.

He grew even harder and longer in her hand, and Gar's eyes fell closed when she rubbed the head of his penis along her labia. Sighing, he gripped her by the thighs and positioned her legs over his shoulders, her ass hanging off the ledge of the table. Cards flew all over the place, scattering like leaves in the wind, but neither of them cared.

Slowly, gently, with the utmost of care, Raven helped nuzzle the tip of his erection at her entrance once he'd been as lubricated as she could get him. Gar himself appeared somewhat nervous, opting not to move his hips any further without her express permission. Raven found the quality both endearing and mildly irritating, but they could always suss out particulars later, should she decide they make a regular habit of this.

Whatever _this_ was.

Raven winced preemptively as she pushed the tip of him inside of her, and Gar almost recoiled. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in the way he studied her.

"Y-yes, now stop trying to pull out!" she screeched in protest, sliding him further into her wet folds before he tried to take it out again.

"Nghh," she groaned aloud, feeling his girth stretch her out already, and she'd barely gotten halfway.

Gar closed his eyes again, another moan leaving his lips as he leaned down a bit closer to her until she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. "Shit, Rae, you're so damn _tight_…"

He didn't exactly hurt, but it was certainly awkward, and Raven got flashbacks to the burning pain she'd experienced during her first time with Wally. If Gar hadn't gotten her to orgasm prior, he'd likely have torn her vaginal walls to shreds. It had happened that way with Kid Flash, and she'd struggled with walking for nearly three days before she'd healed. Thankfully, no one had questioned the empath for levitating around the Tower instead.

By the time Raven was about an inch away from the hilt — Gar's dark green pubic hair just barely brushing against the short, coarse black of her own — she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Already coated in a sheen of sweat, like she'd just run a marathon, Raven could very much _feel_ every detailed ridge of his cock nestled deep inside of her, pulsing and stretching as far as she could go. Her walls had practically molded to him, that's how tight she was.

"Okay," Raven started, her voice steady after breathing out of her mouth. "Okay, _slowly now_…" They locked eyes and Gar pulled out just a little before sliding back into her with a single, gentle stroke.

Raven threw her head back and waited for her body to adjust to him with every push and pull. Women, after all, were built to squeeze out babies the size of watermelons. Gar's dick hardly compared to anything like that. They _could_ make this work. She just had to get used to him.

Gar moved again, this time pulling out further, and pushing in with a little bit more force, too. Raven whined but assured him not to stop with a dismissive wave of her hand, the discomfort gradually giving way to a budding sense of pleasure with every stroke of his until she was finally encouraging him to go harder, faster, deeper. With every request, the changeling gladly complied, fucking her until his cock was glistening with her cum, he, too, now panting from the exertion. The table's legs screeched and swayed, cards left over from their game of Blackjack sticking to Raven's bare arms where her skin was glazed in sweat. Raven gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles went white, eyes squeezed shut in bliss while she moaned louder and louder the closer he drove her to another orgasm.

She writhed beneath him, toes curling, her breasts moving to the rhythm of his hips, the harder and deeper he thrust into her. "_Azar_, you feel s-so good!" she screamed moments before she came again, her voice becoming a high pitched mewl and strands of her hair sticking to her clammy forehead.

Gar leaned in and kissed her neck, tongue not shying away from flicking at her pulse while he continued to pound into her. The motion was smoother now, more fluid, given she was wetter than she'd ever been her entire life. She could feel her own cum dripping down the inside of her thigh, towards her butt, and more of it followed each time Gar drove his hard, thick cock into her.

"Mmmmmnnn!" She was making noises that she never thought she was even capable of, certain that they were going to break the table and have to buy a new one for the Tower's game nights.

Sweat trickled down the tip of Gar's nose, his dark green hair matted. With her legs strung up, he penetrated her as deep as he could go, hissing in pleasure every time her walls tightened around him with the strength of her orgasm. It was a good thing everyone else in the Tower was on a different level, or they'd have heard Raven's screams echoing down the hallway. When Gar lay his sweaty torso down against hers, she held onto his back, her nails scraping down angry, red jagged lines as he continued to drive his hips forward with as much velocity as he could muster. If she was hurting him at all, he didn't appear to notice, too enthralled with the feeling of her around his twitching, hard cock.

And that was how he came; without any warning other than a new, louder grunt right before his hot seed came spilling out inside of her. The muscles of his lower back jerked a few times, and were followed by a few more quick, spasming waves of his semen filling her.

"_Shit_," he cussed, breathless when he collapsed on top of her. "I...I forgot to pull out…" It was like an afterthought, like he was still drunk on hormones and didn't really care or understand the full magnitude of why he said what he'd said.

Raven lay beneath him, skin flushed rosy and her pussy fucked raw, his still-hard dick deep inside of her. They were both breathing hard, but too high on happy hormones to care, feeling wonderfully satisfied and exhilarated. The scratches she'd made on Gar's back were already healing, but she was still somewhat embarrassed.

This was _Beast Boy_.

She'd slept with Beast Boy.

They weren't even dating, it had been a spur of the moment decision that hadn't quite required much thought beyond being exceptionally curious and extremely sexually frustrated — not to mention, heated about a little competition. Sure, she'd had fantasies before, but never had Raven anticipated the day she'd have actually _acted_ on them.

Even for a first time, it had been sloppy. They'd both been so eager to come, they'd forgone most foreplay and hadn't even _tried_ different positions. All in all, it was pretty tamed, vanilla sex, and it almost saddened the empath that they hadn't even thought about trying new things while caught up in the throes of passion.

And that was how Raven came to realize, without a doubt, that it was going to happen again. In fact, she _wanted_ it to. Regardless of Gar's initially uncomfortable size, he'd still managed to get her off and, unlike most men she knew, had shockingly not bragged about it. It was almost making her horny again just thinking about the different possibilities they could venture on together, the Kama Sutra coming to mind almost immediately. A while back, Kory had accused Raven of being touch-starved, and deep down, Raven had known it to be true despite her initial protests. It would be nice to have something regular she could count on with Gar, especially when he'd awakened unbidden emotions in her she never even knew she could experience.

"I prefer when you don't…," she admitted finally, staring up at the pocked, white ceiling as blood steadily returned to her brain.

"Don't what?" came the lazy response.

Raven sighed. "Don't pull out…"

"But...babies?"

She almost wanted to roll her eyes at him, but he was still too comfortable to move, it seemed. Raven settled for affectionately running her hands through his hair, mesmerized by the soft curls and choosing not to question the uncharacteristic impulse. It made sense that he'd first be concerned about procreating rather than disease, given they were both frequently checked for any STDs and the like, but Raven still found it silly that _babies_ were of the utmost concern.

Fear of _responsibility_. In Gar's case — with his wonky genetics — maybe something _worse_.

Of course.

"Nope, no babies." She hesitated before deciding to take a chance and open up to Gar about something _personal_, maybe gauge his reaction on a more mature scale. "I've been on the pill for a while now to help regulate my period… Demon physiology hasn't been too kind on me..."

"Mmm...okay." Gar didn't seem too bothered, and Raven wasn't sure if she ought to have felt relief or concern in regards to his apathy. Not that he gave her much time to consider. "So, uh...wanna challenge me again, say...next week?" He was smiling against her chest, she could feel the muscles in his face working even if she couldn't quite see his expression the way they were positioned.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Up to you. Not really sure how you really want to play this out. I mean, I know_ I_ liked it, but I get girls don't always feel the same way, so I'm leaving it in your hands…"

He got off of her then, their clammy, naked skin clinging to one another, but Raven immediately felt the absence of his cock when Gar had retracted from her. Seeing it now, from where she was propped up on her elbows, it didn't seem half as frightening whilst it went flaccid. Just a long, smooth green appendage between his hairy thighs, the head almost disappearing into his foreskin. There was still an obvious streak of white cum along the shaft, and she absent-mindedly wondered if that was hers or his.

Then, when she remembered that he was waiting for her answer while she was openly admiring his penis, Raven met his amused, golden eyes and tried to will away the heat creeping into her cheeks for being caught. "Alright, fine. You're _on_. But I will beat you next time."

Gar shrugged nonchalantly. "The way things ended, I'd say we're _both _winners."

Much to his delight, that earned him a furious blush and Raven threw his clothes at his face.

* * *

_**~FIN**_


End file.
